The Red coats are coming, the Red coats are coming!
by LittleMissAliCullen
Summary: Bella was nearly raped but she escaped to the forest, she is found by Garrett and they soon fall in love. But Garrett's past come's back to haunt him - he used to be apart of a coven since he is highly gifted -when he left that coven due to the wrong they were doing, they swore on revenge. The leader recognizes Bella as she had an ancestor who looked like Bella. Garret/Bella Rated


**Hello!**

**This is my second story so reviews are appreciated: D**

**Sorry this is all in bold my computer is broke: [**

**The red coats are coming, the red coats are coming!**

**Garret's POV**

**The wind dominated the forest causing the trees to clash; the dusty ground was swirling around hopelessly lost in the air like a soulless body before crashing back down to the forest floor again. Branches were battling for territory in the brutal winter night; a human wouldn't be able to handle the temperature alone. I stood in the middle of a winters storm selecting my next move, I could run south, live in Texas for a while, soak up some sun. Or I could head north – to New Hampshire and see how the Cullen's were doing – or I could head East or West. Endless possibilities…..**

**And that's when I saw her; she had wide, chocolate brown eyes with cold tears swimming in them, she had pitch black, incredibly, long, black eye lashers that framed her eyes perfectly, she had a small, button nose, dangling down her back were thick, soft layers of ebony coloured hair, she had gorgeous ruby, red lips that reminded me of blood, her blood. The sweet scent of her blood, to be honest I could of killed her right there, hid the body and never looked back. But she was different, I knew she was. Her blood alone was special, but there was something in her eyes which made me obsess, I knew I had to have her. **

**One day earlier – Bella's POV**

_**The Champions corner**_

**I read the name too myself over and over again in my head, yet as I searched the streets I just couldn't find it. It was now just approaching seven, or at least that's what the time on my phone told me. I'd been wandering around like a loner for at least an hour, Angela promised this reustraunt was easy to find. As the sky turned from baby blue to a beautiful twilight my instincts told me to give up, I sent Angela a text to apologize for not coming before thinking what to do next. Hunger was clear in my stomach so I decided to buy a small chocolate bar from a local grocery store, out of money and cold I knew it was time to head home. **

_**Oh fuck! **_**I thought to myself, Angela was my ride home, my dad insisted on my truck being checked out since it was born in the early 60's. I raked around in my bag for some spare change for the bus. I pulled my black coat further together attaching the clasps – the weather continued to inflict coldness and irritation upon my body – it didn't take long for me to find the bus stop.**

**I climbed onto the bus and took a seat in the back; I plugged in my ear phones before scrolling through my playlist.**

**Every day I wake up  
Every day I wake up alone  
Every day I wake up  
Every day I wake up alone**

Let me open up the discussion with, I'm not impressed with any mother fucking word I say  
See I lied that I cried when he came inside  
And now I'm burning a highway to Hades  
Shut the fuck up!  
When I'm trying to think  
I got to keep my concentration, give me one more drink  
And then I'll try to remember all the advice that my good book told me

And all the lost souls say...

Every day I wake up  
Every day I wake up alone  
(Kill me, just kill me)  
Or get me out of the sun

Every day I wake up  
Every day I wake up alone  
(Kill me, just kill me)  
Someone get me out of sun

Drugs, bars, backseats of cars  
Blowing boys, what a boring life I've led so far  
Just a prime thirteen when I rode his machine  
Tried to keep my body dirty and my eyes closed and clean  
So with a wink and a smile and a vial of meth  
I took his hand and we walked through the shadow of death  
And then I try to remember all the advice that my teacher told me

And all the lost souls say...

Every day I wake up  
Every day I wake up alone  
(Kill me, just kill me)  
Or get me out of the sun

Every day I wake up  
Every day I wake up alone  
(Kill me, just kill me)  
And get me out of the sun  
Someone get me out of the sun _**[x2]**_****

Deep, deeper, deeper inside  
Pull the wool nice and tight so that it covers your eyes  
Can't find a God, a love, a Jesus, a father  
I don't even care that much  
So why do I even bother?

So let me just end how I was gonna begin  
Don't waste your time waiting cause I'm going back in

Now if I could just remember all the advice that my mother told me  
And all the  
And all the lost souls say...

Every day I wake up  
Every day I wake up alone  
(Kill me, just kill me)  
Or get me out of the sun

Every day I wake up  
Every day I wake up alone  
(Kill me, just kill me)  
Just get me out of the sun  
(Kill me, just kill me)  
Someone get me out of the sun  
(Kill me, just kill me)  
Someone get me out of the sun

**It was round about the chorus when I noticed a short male staring at me with aggressive and hungry eyes, the man was quite fat and he had a stubbly ginger beard. He looked possessive; I knew he was the kind of man I'd stay away from. Sitting next to him was a taller man with pitch black curly hair, it looked well pampered and cleaned, and he wore thick rim glasses. For some reason his eyes reminded me of an icy river or ocean, they were a greenish grey, so full, lifeless and cold. A black trench coat and knee high boots over plain black jeans is what he wore. In my opinion he looked French. **

**Due to my eye sight, I could see they were whispering about something…someone. And I was certain that someone was me.**

**Two stops later I could see the path leading to my neighborhood; I scrambled to my feet and got off the bus. Right behind me the two men followed with their hands in their pockets. I pulled out my phone and texted my dad.**

_**Almost home, cumin up the street now ~ Bella**_

**My dad text back only a second after my own message was sent.**

_**Okay ~ Charlie**_

"**Hey girl, where are you going?" The fat man from the bus shouted.**

**Ignoring him I kept moving forward, I was a street away from my house.**

"**What's a pretty girl like you doing out here alone?" Said the taller one running to catch up with me, the other followed but due to his weight he was breathless when he reached me.**

"**I'm going home." I replied truthfully.**

**The tall man stood in front of me blocking my way.**

"**You know we live in this gorgeous, big house, it has a pool and everything, you're more then welcome to stay." **

**Backing away I shook my head, "No thank you." **

**His hand grabbed a fist full of my hair yanking me back next to him.**

**As I struggled to get free, his lips twisted up into a sickening smirk, his hand roamed down my body, it traced circles in my neck before stroking down my arms and my hips. He stroked my cleavage and stuck his hand down my bra, his cold finger scraped over my nipple. Petrified and unsure of what to do, I just stood there attempting to get my feet to move. **

**My breaths came out in quick and forced gasps of fear.**

"**It's alright girly, we'll look after you." Ginger beard whispered, his hand slipping down to my stomach, his fingers fiddling with my zipper. He pulled the zipper to my jeans and undid the button, one finger pressed to my panties. Crawling inside one finger slid inside of me, my stomach twisted and molded together in extraordinary pain and sickness. Suddenly my feet found the will to move and I began to run down the street. **

**The two men ran after me and the tall one grabbed me from the waist, my arms stuck in his grasp as he dragged me down the street and into darkness.**

**Faintly in the distance I could hear the frantic screams and shouts of my farther.**

"_**Bella, Bella, where are you? BELLA! ISABELLA!" **_

**On that night, I was dragged into a dark alleyway and beaten until my skin was black and blue. Four other men emerged from nowhere and accompanied my kidnappers in the process of murdering me. After some kicks to the stomach, a few kicks in the head and a few falls to the ground my eyes were black, my skin was bruised and there were numerous bleeding wounds on mu frail, weak body. I was chained to pipe leading to the sewer, my mind exploded each time I felt one of them touch me, they only touched, they didn't actually have sex with me. I was still a virgin. But as their cold breaths tortured my neck I lay in fear of what they were going to do, if that were going to do that. I was just beaten and touched. Occasionally, I was fed some bread, they allowed me water. After five days of being chained to a sewer pipe, my kidnappers were nowhere to be seen….**

**I found that I was skinner enough to just about slip through the handcuffs; the metal only tore through my skin causing my wrists to slit and let blood pour. Limping I came to a forest, I still hadn't a clue if I were still in Forks or not. After what felt like years of crawling, despite it must have been only hours, I stopped. I just lay in the dirt, waiting for sweet death to kill my body and take me to the Devil. My mind welcomed the idea of burning in hell; I was so looking forward to death. **

**It was then. Behind me I heard a loud rustle in the trees; I saw the most gorgeous face I'd seen in my 16 years of living on Earth. This man was only a faint, ghostly figure in the distant but yet I knew that I loved him, I felt like I knew him and I knew he would be the death of me.**

**Okay please review, pretty please?**


End file.
